Kawaii Dokis
by FieryFafar
Summary: i had the soulsilver


_1. Spectacles_

"I don't need this." Puffing with thick arrogance, he took off his new spectacles. Sadly, his red eyes began to squint; vision began blurring once or twice. Although the petite girl was standing right in front of him, Silver cursed mentally that her image began to phase out without his will.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kotone asked, head tilting to the left. Hands cupping behind her back, she stared as the boy squinted his eyes in frustration. "I think you need those glasses to see. Your eyes are getting red."

"My eyes are always red." Silver huffed sourly, right hand still clenching the specs. Although a part of him yelled that Kotone was right, the other part denied blindly, instead convincing him that his sight was sharp as a Braviary. "Now if you excuse me, I have to see the world with my _perfectly clear red eyes_." With that being said, Silver turned his heel and quickly walked away.

Thanks to his perfectly clear red eyes, he bumped to a tree.

_2. Intention_

"Come on. We're gonna find Kotone." Silver said tenaciously as he began walking out of his house. Suddenly, as his right foot set into the outside world, he jumped to hear the many groans of his team.

Quickly he turned around, red eyes wide in bafflement at the sight of his Pokémon. All were lying and sitting in the living room, either ignoring or dismaying his order. "What the hell is wrong with you people?"

'We just battled Kotone yesterday,' Sneasel groaned out loud, 'We know you just wanna see her. Why don't you just go meet her without us around?' Giving a yawn, he made a few turns around the couch and curled up like a ball. 'Gives us a chance to sit back and relax anyways.'

The others nodded in complete agreement, whereas Silver only blinked in complete stupor. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" He looked at each teammate, teeth clenching and mind twisting at why they were so lazy and unmotivated today.

Upon realizing that their trainer didn't understand Pokémon, Alakazam did the liberty by showing Silver an image of a giggling Kotone in his human brain.

Once that beautiful vision entered his mind, it was less than seconds before Silver's face turned beet red. "I-I just wanna battle her! Like hell I wanna see her without reason!"

Sadly, the words he said was a complete contrast to what he actually thought. "Alakazam stop lurking inside my brain dammit!"

_3. Little_

"Damn you're short."

Even though she was quite used to his rude behaviour, those words actually sent a sting to her heart. "I am not!" she screamed, denying the obvious. Cheeks puffing like balloons and eyes shutting tight, Kotone began to jump in front of Silver. Oh how her face reddened at the sound of his laughter. The cackle only made her jump higher, all in hopes that she would vainly beat his height.

Suddenly, Kotone felt her body being lifted off the ground.

"What the-!" she yelped in shock. Quickly her eyes snapped open, only to see a certain grinning redhead a few inches below her.

"Well, you're finally tall. Happy now, brat?" Silver teased as he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. To see such an adorable, bashful face, it only made him blow a huge chortle and a snort.

_4. Vampirestuck_

"So…you're dead?"

Silver didn't say a word. His dry, cracked lips had been curving a frown since an hour ago. His skin was a pale grey. His eyes were a deep red; slit irises formed on each eye. His legs were bent backwards as he hovered. His arms dangled forward, body slightly slouching forward.

Kotone watched in bafflement at her teammate. Ever since she received news that Silver died, it actually stunned her to the bone. So she immediately rushed to his medium, hoping that she wasn't too late in kissing for his dreamself's awakening.

She didn't expect to see a floating, grumpy, _living_ Silver though.

Suddenly, a sly thought knocked her mind. Pursing her lips, she slowly floated in front of Silver and pouted. "So, does this mean I can't kiss you?"

Upon hearing such a thing – with the lack of blood rushing to his cheeks - she could still see a flushed expression on his face. "SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

_5. Energetic_

"I…can…almost…reach it…" Jutting out her tongue, Kotone tried to stretch farther as her hand reached for her hat. Apparently, spring was quite harsh about its wind. Her hat was immediately flown off her head before she could even clutch it. Thankfully, it landed on a tree. Unthankfully, it was stuck on a tree. "Almost…there…" One hand gripping another branch, she tipped her toes and again, leaned forward.

"Kotone," A voice from below was heard, mixed in with a deep, disappointed sigh, "just leave that stupid hat. It makes your head big, anyways."

"Ha ha," Mocking a laugh, she pointed her tongue at Silver. Ignoring the rude remarks from his foul mouth, Kotone averted her attention back at her hat. "Just…a little…more…" Taking her chances, she hopped on her legs and plunged forward.

Good news: She got her hat.

Bad news: She had nothing to cling to.

"_AAAHH!_" Her body was pulled by gravity, body ready to be violently kissed by the Earth's hard ground. Hugging the hat closer to her chest, Kotone shut her eyes and prayed for the best of her safety.

Finally, her body crashed – or rather, landed.

Instead of hard soil, she felt something soft underneath her. Kotone opened her eyes, blinking dumbly at the confusing situation life had thrown at her. "Um…"

"Get…off…me…"

Body prickling up to her spine and with a sharp squeak, Kotone looked down – only to see herself sitting on Silver's back. "Silvy!" Realizing that the boy had saved her from possible bone fractures, she giggled joyfully and swayed left and right. "Thanks for catching me!"

_6. Romance_

"Look! I'm Zubatman!" Kotone laughed happily as she flailed the sleeves of his jacket. Silver merely rolled his eyes at the childish sight. "Will you stop squirming? You're gonna hurt your foot even more than it already is."

Even though his voice was icy stern, Kotone knew it was the voice of concern. "Alrighty then Mr Gwumpy," she giggled at her own joke, the long black sleeves cupping her mouth.

No matter how he saw it, Silver couldn't help fighting back the urge to blush or laugh.

"Just stay still…" he grumbled sourly, focusing his attention at the road rather than her radiant face. His arms carefully held her body, cradling her like a child to a mother. Silver remained quiet as they went to the nearest Pokémon Center, all the while silently enjoying Kotone's sweet hums and her melodious voice.

"Thanks for carrying me, by the way." Suddenly, Kotone purred softly, mouth forming a cheeky smile. Her cheeks shaded in bright pink, she snuggled her head on his neck, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the redheaded boy.

It was a good thing Kotone couldn't see his face right now, because it was scorching so hot, Silver could register himself as a fire Pokémon. "Y-yeah whatever…"

_**END.**_

**0-0-0**

**i actually miss writing silver n kotone n otp okay just**


End file.
